Let the randomness commence!
by Hmob1994
Summary: Ten drabbles to help me break out of writers block. most contains or hints to RoyEd, because I'm that much of a fangirl... Rated for Ed's mouth


A note from ME!

I really should be updating my One Piece story, but I hit writers block… *Shudder* So I decided to do ten little drabbles, each based on a random word, each exactly a hundred words long. Was kinda tough, since it meant I wasn't able to put the detail I normally prefer to put in, but was a fun challenge, and cleared away the cobwebs in my mind… XD There's a couple which don't actually have the word in. After all, how do you suddenly drop in the word 'Expenditures'? However, it is still based or includes mention of the word or another word and phrase for it… Beware, most are, or have a reference to, RoyEd. XD

* * *

Inevitable:

"I don't know who you're trying to fool, Ed…" Winry commented as she appraised her friend's automail. Ed scowled.

"I don't know what you mean…" He grumbled at the girl, who merely snorted. Standing in the corner, Al decided to add his voice.

"Yeah you do, brother. We've seen the way you look at Mr. Mustang…" Ed glowered at him, but it didn't intimidate his little brother anymore.

"You're both bastards, you know that?" Ed muttered after a minute of silent sulking. It was inevitable that his brother and best friend would find out about his 'little crush', he supposed…

* * *

Bias:

"HAH!" Ed crowed as he stood, victorious. "I told you I could beat you at Chess a hundred times!"

"No fair!" Breda protested, staring at the board; he rarely lost at chess, never mind a hundred consecutive times… "You must have cheated!"

"Prove it!" Ed challenged, sticking his tongue out.

"Fine! Mustang!" Breda called to the Colonel, who raised his head from his book. "Did the Chief cheat?"

Mustang appraised both of them for a moment, before returning to his book. "Breda, if I answered in your favour, I'd end up on the couch." Breda pouted.

"Biased Bastard…" He muttered.

* * *

Flip

Edward knew that there was the flip side to every situation, no matter how good or bad it was. Sometimes it didn't seem fair, when the two sides were compared; He'd much rather have his mother and never seen the Gate then have to live with the guilt of practically killing her but gain his unique, ever useful ability to use Alchemy without an Array.

However, as he lay awake in bed, watching the moon filter through the curtains, he figured joining the hellish military had the best flip side, as he was held tighter in the Colonels sleepy arms.

* * *

Expenditure

Roy rubbed his face as he examined list of expenses for Ed's most recent adventure. Travel arrangements; fine. Reparations for property; annoying, but was never going to end. Food and places to stay; necessary on long missions.

However…

"Seventy grams of sodium, sixty eight grams of Iron and a gallon of liquid Nitrogen? What were you doing out there?" He asked Ed, who shrugged.

"It got complicated… why don't you read the report?" Roy smirked.

"I can't. Your handwriting's just like you; small and unpredictable."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE HAS TO HOLD A PEN IN BOTH HANDS?!"

* * *

Automobile.

Ed looked at the car which pulled up next to him, and Roy leaned out the window.

"Get in, Fullmetal." His commanding officer said gruffly. Ed frowned rebelliously, causing Roy to sigh.

"It's snowing, Ed. Don't tell me that's not bothering your Automail." It was a bit, and, annoyed, Ed circled the car and climbed into the passenger's seat.

"There was something I wanted to talk about." Roy said as he started the car up again. Ed scowled and looked out of the window.

"If you're going to talk about work, you can drop me off here."

Roy was quiet.

* * *

Clique

Roy leaned back in the sofa, and observed his group of friends. Havoc was trying to chat up a cute girl at the bar, Hawkeye was handing out another round of drinks, Breda and Falman were telling a confused Al about a horror film, with added sound effects from Fuery, and Ed…

"Ed, get your head out of your book." Roy commanded, swiping the book.

"Why? I was dragged here against my will!"

Roy ignored him, and pulled the flustered boy closer to him. "Because I'd rather have some me and you time, and screw the book…"

Ed blushed spectacularly.

* * *

Recognition.

Roy and Al sat on either side of a hospital bed, waiting for Ed to wake up. Ed had, once again, got himself into trouble, and ended up with a head-wound, but the Doctors wouldn't know how bad it was until he was conscious.

"Fuck… My head…" A hoarse voice groaned through the silence, and Roy and Al stood as one.

"Ed!" Al said, excited. Ed looked at the two blankly for a mere second, before recognition dawned.

"Al, Colonel Bastard…" He greeted. Roy bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from grinning twice as much as Al.

* * *

Picture.

Hughes loved taking pictures. For him, Pictures were eternal proof that people existed, loved, laughed, cried… And a nice way of showing the world his beautiful daughter. When he found out that the Elric brothers had burned all their pictures along with their house, he resolved to take as many pictures of them as possible.

"This is a nice one…" Al commented, holding up a picture of the two brothers, and Elicia. Ed smiled fondly.

"I prefer this one." Roy answered, holding up another picture of him and Ed lying on the sofa in his office, fast asleep. Ed scowled.

* * *

Comprehension

Ed scowled as he entered Roy's office without knocking.

"What do you want this time, Bastard?" He asked. "I've already handed in my report, and I don't have another mission scheduled this week." Roy leaned back in his chair.

"I just wanted to know if you preferred western or eastern food." He said.

"That's all? That's what you wanted me for?"

"Well, I wouldn't want my date to be unhappy with the food on offer…" Roy countered.

"Wha…" Ed blushed as comprehension dawned, before turning and slamming out the room. After a minute, his head popped back.

"Western." He answered.

* * *

Watt.

Roy frowned. While his and Ed's date had gone surprisingly smoothly, he wasn't happy. The normally loud boy had barely spoken five words at a time. Roy was about to say something to break the tension when the young alchemist spoke.

"I don't get it… Why do people think kissing is so great?" Roy almost choked on the forkful of food he just put in his mouth.

"_That's _what you were thinking about?" He asked. Ed shrugged.

"Well, why do they?" He asked again.

"… Lets find out." Roy said, pulling Ed across the table into a thousand watt kiss.

* * *

**A note from ME! **Yeah, the last one was cheesy, but I DON'T CARE! It would be a funny scenario; Roy annoyed and worried that Ed found the date uncomfortable, while Ed, completely oblivious, wonders why people like kissing. XD

Anyway, I'm now fully woken up, and ready to get to work on my One Piece story… Yay! Please review! *Disappears in an unnecessary puff of smoke.*


End file.
